paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
Jimmy/Quotes
Calling Crewmates (Note: this list exempts all callouts that completely match the heister's actual name.) Played after crewmate callout: * "Follow me!" * "After me, mate!" * "On me, mate!" * "Come on, mate!" * "Off to me, mate!" Assault Wave callouts: * "Wickety Wick!" * "Wiiiiiiiiiick!" * "Four leaf fucking Clover!" * "Tony! * "Oi, Wolfy!" * "Oi, Dallas!" * *howls* "Wolf!" * "EY! LOOK AT ME YOU BEAST!" (calling Wolf) * "CHAIIINNNNNSSSS!" * "Oi, Dragan!" * "Oi, Bonnie!" * "Oi, Gyro!" (mispronunciation of Jiro) * "Oi, Tony!" * "HOUSTON!" Masking up *''"Forgive me father for I have SIIIIIINNEEEED!"'' *''"Alright, it's fucking war!"'' *''"Alright *sniff* this will be awesome..this will be fucking awesome!"'' *''"Wait, Waitwaitwait... *long sniff* OK! We're good! Yeah! Let's go!"'' *''"Wait wait wait, one more... *long sniff* ...Okay yeah!"'' *''*snort* For fucks sake, keep the civilians down guys".'' *''"This is fucking war baby, this is fucking war!"'' *''"Boys and girls... *sniff* time to fuck shit up!"'' *''*breathless* "Let's go... *sniff* let's go!"'' Heist success *''"I fuckin' like you guys! No! I fucking love you!"'' *''"Yeah! Mission complete!"'' *''"BLAM BLAM BLAM BLAM BLAM BLAM BLAAAAAM!"'' *''"Woohooo!"'' *''"Woohoo..." (breathless)'' *''"YEAH! THAT'S WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!"'' *''"FUCK YEAAAAAAH, BABY!"'' *''"I can be sneaky too!"'' (After completing a stealth mission) *''"That... went fucking perfect!"'' *''"That was WILLLLD, boys and girls!"'' Stealth Spotting a Camera *''"Camera." '' *''"Security camera."'' *''"Security camera over there." '' *''"Camera, watch it...." '' *''"Camera, watch it mate...." '' Spotting a Guard *''"Guard, stay quiet."'' *''"Guard, stay back." '' *''"Guard on patrol." '' *''"Guard, careful." '' *''"Stay back." '' *''"It's a guard." '' *''"Look out, guard." '' *''"Watch out, it's a guard." '' Health and Bleedout During bleedout Played after crewmate callout: * "Raise Jimmy from the dead!" * "Help me up!" * "Jimmy needs a hand!" * "Heeeelp me!" * "I need a hand!" Crewmate callout: * "Dallaaas..." * "Houston, I have a problem!" * "I'm sorry I called you Gyro!" (to Jiro) * "Ouuuugh, Jiro..." * "Weeeeeh..." (to John Wick) * "Sokol, man!" * "Sokol..." * "BONNIIEEEEE!" * "Ouuuugh, Bonnie..." * "Chains, my brother!" * "Dragan!" * "DRAAAGAAAANN!" * "Jacket I'm right here, man!" * "Jacket..." Low health * "GAAAH!!! I need to get patched up!" * "GAAAH!!! I need a medic baaaaaaaag!" * "I need a medic bag!" * "Agh, this is not Jimmy's idea of a good time. I need a medic bag!" * "Guys, I'm wounded. I need a medic bag, I've been hit." * "Shit that hurts like a fuck!" * "Fuck me that hurt!" * "FUCK that one hurt!" When using Inspire Skill Basic * "Come on fatty!" * "Tempo! Tempo!" * "C'mon, move those little legs, yeah?" * "One foot in front of the other, yeah, that's it." Aced Reviving * "Jimmy commands you to rise." * "I now pronounce you, still alive, yeah!" * "Resur-Fucking-Rected!" * "Get up you little SHIT!" * "You! Are NOT! Done!" * "Get up!" * "On your fucking feet, man!" * "Get off your arse!" * "Stop slacking about!" * "Get the fuck up, man!" Special Enemies 'Bulldozer' Spotting Bulldozers * "Bulldozer spotted!" * "We got a fucking dozer!" * "A fucking dozer!" * "Bulldozer incoming!" * "DOZER!" Killing Bulldozers * "That's what I call an overdozer!" * "Fuck off, Dozer!" * "Bulldozer's got nothing on meeeee!" * "Bulldozer's got nothing on Jimmy." * "Woo! Dozer down!" * "Sleep tight, Dozer!" * "Nighty-night, Dozer!" 'Tasers' Spotting Tasers * "Taser spotted." * "Taser incoming!" * "I do believe that's a Taser." * "Motherfucking Taser!" * "Fucking taser incoming." Killing Tasers * "Ah, I got the Taser." * "Taser got fucked, mate!" * "I'll fuck all of you!" * "That's fucking electric!" * "Well this is electric!" * "Fuck you, Taser!" * "Keep coming Tasers! I'll fuck all of you!" * "That Taser got fucked right in the arse." * "I got the Taser!" 'Shields' Spotting Shields * "We got a shield." * "We got a shield!" * "Fucking shield!" * "Shield!" Killing Shields * "Cunt shield is dead." * "Fucking cunt shield is dead!" * "Fuck you, you coward shield!" * "Fuck you, shield." * "Got the shield!" * "I took care of that shield fuck!" * "Don't hide behind a shield like a cunt." * "Yeah, mate I got the shield!" 'Cloakers' *''"We got a cloaker!"'' *''"Oi, a cloaker!"'' *''"Cloaker ninja cuntfucker."'' *''"It's a cloaker cunt."'' Killing Cloakers *''"Cloaker's history!"'' *''"I got the cloaker."'' *''"Got the cloaker!"'' *''"Fuck off, you cloaker cunt!"'' *''"I fucking DESTROY cloakers!"'' *''"You wanna jump at me, eh?"'' *''"You wanna jump at Jimmy, eh?!"'' 'Snipers' * "Oi, sniper!" * "Sniper cunt right there!" Killing Snipers * "Jimmy fucked the Sniper!" * "You got sniped, not me!" * "You got sniped, not me mate!" * "Get sniped, bitch!" * "Take cover, sniper." * "I killed the sniper!" * "I sniped the sniper!" * "Got the chicken shit sniper!" * "You can't hear me because you're fucking DEAD!" * "I sniped a sniper. Ha!" SWAT Van Turrets * "Fucking hell, gents!" * "Hooooooly shit!!!" * "Motherfucking turret, mates!" * "Watch out, fucking turret mates!" * "The fucker's brought a turret!" * "Oi, oi! Turret!"' * "Ah, fuck me... turret!" * "We got a SWAT van coming!" * "It's a turret!" * "Well that's not fucking fair!" * "It's a fucking turret!" Dominating Guards & other law enforcement * "Hands up you cunt!" * "Oy! Drop your gun, man!" * "Hands up!" * "Drop your fuckin' weapon mate." * "Put your fucking hands up right now man!" * "Hands in the fucking air!" * "Drop it!" * "Kneel!" * "On your knees!" * "On your fucking knees!" * "Now tie yourself up, pig!" * "Cuff yourself, yeah?" * "Put the cuffs on your little hands, yeah?" * "Cuff yourself. The handcuffs." * "Cuff yourself!" * "Cuff yourself you little fuck." Civilians * "On the ground!" * "Make love to the fucking ground, man!" * "If DiCaprio wouldn't have gotten his Oscar, I might have killed you." * "I don't know why but I really don't like your face, turn away from me." * "Keep your head down, and your dick in the soil, and you'll be fine! Yeah?" * "Keep your head down, you'll be fine." * "Had a BAD fucking day, man!" * "What part of don't move don't you understand, man?" * "No texting while lying on the fucking ground, man! That's fucking disrespectful!" * "Don't make me fucking angry!" * "Don't make me fucking kill you." * "Don't fucking move!" * "DON'T. FUCKING. MOVE." * "I didn't say move!" * "Lay there!" * "Get on the fucking ground!" * "And '''stay' there!"'' * "Down!" * "Ground! Now!" * "Get down!" * "I'm Jimmy, by the way. I can either be your best friend, or the fucking '''Grim Reaper himself!'"'' * "Eat the fucking floor, man!" * "Just relax, and you'll get to see tomorrow." Pager responses * "No problem here, how about you guys? Any action? All-All's calm on my side. Yeah? Nothing at all. Yeah." * "I'm sorry I just pressed the wrong... pressed the wrong button, I-I-No-I got the right one now, so that's handy as fuck." * "I just wanted to check if you guys wanted anything from the store. I was thinking of running down. Cigarettes, milk, anything." * "No, sorry lads, Leeroy just ran down here and scared the shit out of everyone, Leeroy ,stop that. * "No, nothing wrong here, just fuckin' bored as usual, you know just wandering around as you do, on patrol." * "We're fine control, uhh... Just wanted to talk to someone really umm... Having some issues, you know with the wife." * "No, uhh... Jus-Just checking if you guys, hi guys. Uh, does anybody have a deck of cards, over there, that we could borrow?" * "Not to worry lads, everything is under control." * "Any problems? Uhh.. Umm.. No, not with us, no problems, all is fine and dandy. "All peaceful on the western front" as I say, heh." * "Uhh.. No, we-we're good, uhh.. No problem over here." * "Alright let's settle this once and for all lads... Batman, or Superman?" * *cough fits* "Ugh, fuck me... -sorry lads, I think... I think I just swallowed a bug..." *coughing noises* * "Sorry, my fault, uhh... I tried- I was trying to stand on my hands and I fell over, I'm stupid, sorry." * "Was just thinking about Bowie... you know, R.I.P., mate." * "Sorry, we're all out of milk for the coffee and I sort of lost me temper." * "'''I will kill all of you, one by fucking one! *deep breath*' (Brief pause) I-I'm just kidding! I scared you didn't I?"'' * "I wish there was some trouble, but... this is fucking boring, mate." * "Nothing's happenin'. As usual. On patrols. You know how it goes." * "Something's wrong with this fucking radio... no there's no problem here, no problem at all." * "No it's all good, baby. Nothing to worry about. Ten four. Over and out. Roger." Deployables and Grenades Body bag case * "Body bag case right here." * "I placed a body bag case here." * "Body bag case, deployed." * "Body bag case!" Ammo bag * "Ammo! Over here!" * "I've got ammo over here!" * "Anybody need more bullets!" Medic Bag * "I got a medic bag right over here." * "Medic bag over here!" * "Get patched up!" First Aid Kit * "I placed a first aid kit here." * "Here's a first aid kit!" * "First aid kit over here!" *''"First aid kit here!"'' Throwing a Grenade * "Grenade, you little fuckers!" * "How do you like that?" * "I got a surprise for ya! * "WATCH OUT!" * "INCOMING YOU CUNTS!" * "GRENADE!" * "EAT THIS, PIGS!" Map-Specific Quotes Safe House *''"Eh."'' *''"Uh."'' *''"I..."'' [[First World Bank (Payday 2)|'First World Bank']] *''"Oi, up here! Now! This is a fucking bank robbery, yeah? But, we're not here to hurt you! No, we're after the bank's money! Okay? Not yours, you're not losing shit. So, please think of your family, and friends. And when you come home, yeah? So, just stay fucking quiet, and stay down, and all will be good, yeah?"'' Intimidating the Taxman * "Do I look like I have time, yeah?!" * "Right fucking now you cunt!" * "I SAID RIGHT NOW, MAN!" * "Don't play fucking games with Jimmy, yeah?!" * "Did you say something 'cause I didn't fucking hear you?!" * "Don't make me break your face, man?!" * "You wanna fucking die, man?!" * "YOU WANNA FUCKING DIE?!" Directional Quotes * "Down the stairs!" * "Oy! Jump!" * "Go down." Drilling and Hacking * "Drilling!" * "Drilling, here we go." Jammed Drill * "We have to fix it." * "The drill seems to be jammed, yeah?" * "We gotta get it fixed!" * "Well, fuck me. It's stuck." * "The fucking drill's jammed." * "Fucking hell, the drill seems to be jammed." Hacking * "Well fuck me jones, the computer's broken." Specific Quotes Explosions (from Law Enforcer C4 or map-specific situations requiring C4) * "Time to go BOOM!" * "Stand back! It's about to blow!" * "Fucking hell that was loud!" * "What the FUCK!" * "Any second... any second lads okay..." Flashbangs * "I CAN'T HEAR MESELF!" * "I CAN'T HEAR YOU BUT I JUST SAID I'M DEAF!" * "I, am going to fucking kill, the cunt, who threw that!" * "I'M FUCKING BLIND!" * "I CAN'T SEE SHIT!" Alerting a bunch of civilians during stealth * "Watch the civilians, we don't want them panicking." * "For fuck's sake, keep the people in check." * "You know... we could use those zip ties." * "I usually use... fluffy cuffs, but these zip ties should do it." Tear Gas * "My eyes are burning!" * "FUCKING TEAR GAS!" * "Tear gaaaaaaaaaaaas!" * "Me fucking eyes, man!" * "Those fuckers are making me cry! While Handcuffed * "The cuffs, mate! Pick the fucking cuffs!" * "GET THESE CUFFS OFF, MATE!" * "GET THESE FUCKING CUFFS OFF ME!" * "Break these cuffs!" * "Set me free!" Out of Ammunition * "Almost out of bullets!" AI Quotes Killstreak as an AI * "Come with us then, yeah?!" * "Show them who's the king of the jungle!" *roars* * "You ain't ready for what's coming, you fucking cunts!" * "You fuckers ain't ready for Jimmy..." Reviving human player as an AI * "If you go down again you ain't coming back up, yeah. You understand?" * "Let's get you up, mate." * "Fuck mate... what... what happened to you?" * "Ah christ, your party might be over mate." Responding from a callout * "Like you say, mate!" * "Okay, mate!" Category:Quotes